


problematic mcyt smutshots

by problimatic_but_pog



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, no a/b/o sorry, oneshots, problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problimatic_but_pog/pseuds/problimatic_but_pog
Summary: a bunch of problematic smut oneshots for all you horny bitches 😏
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade/TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo/ Techno, Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo/Wilbur Soot, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Techno/ Philza, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, TommyInnit/Phil Watson
Comments: 431
Kudos: 1526





	1. requests

request things in the comments, i don’t write a/b/o mostly bc i don’t know how lmao and i won’t write dreamnotfound or skephalo sorryyy try to request actual prompts bc i’m lazy 😀 also i used to go by “:0” in comments but here i am 👶 put your most questionable and problematic ships and i’ll write them :) i’ll update once or twice a week depending on how overwhelming school is that week 💀 yeah i think that’s it have fun 🤪ok so i used to be on a hybrid schedule for school but my school decided it would be a good idea to go back full time 😐 so now i’m literally exhausted but that’s fine 😍 get it i guess 🤪

i’m not quitting but i am taking a break until i feel like writing again/ i’m still updating but it’ll take longer

purpled x punz- (in progress)  
dreamnap- (in progress)  
tombur- (not started)  
fundy x philza (not started)  
schlatt x quackity (not started)  
ponk x punz- (not started)


	2. Tubbo x CaptainSparklez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among us au  
> this request was from BlurryMango  
> CW- underage consensual sex  
> I turned on auto caps for you bitches so yw 🙄  
> Also almost 1.2k words so 😀

The captain couldn’t stand the way Tubbo held onto Tommy’s arm when they walked through the halls or how Tubbo always followed Tommy and not him.  
  
He couldn’t stop thinking about how he wanted Tubbo to himself, how he wanted Tubbo to be his, he was going to make Tubbo his no matter what it took.  
  
His thoughts were stopped by a body being reported and he was teleported to the cafeteria, he silently thanked the other imposter when he saw it was Tommy who was killed. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he forgot that he was supposed to be looking for someone to kill.  
  
Sparklez defended himself and made sure he wouldn’t get voted out before he told tubbo to stay with him in the next round, of course tubbo agreed and attached himself to the captain immediately.  
  
The captain patted the smaller boys head softly before grabbing his hand and pulling him along to security. He praying that the other imposter wouldn’t vent into there as he locked him and Tubbo in together. “That’s weird, I guess i’ll get on cameras then” Tubbo said with a small smile as the door shut.  
  
Tubbo sat in the chair and looked at the screens in front of him “Lemme watch too” the captain said as he lifted Tubbo and sat him the chair, pulling Tubbo down onto his lap. Tubbo’s cheeks flushed as he felt one of the captains hands rest on his thigh. He tried to focus on the screens but found it difficult as Sparklez started running his hand up and down Tubbo’s thigh, getting closer and closer to his dick.  
  
It took everything in Tubbo not to shiver or squirm against the touch and he couldn’t hold it when the captain squeezed lightly. He shifted and felt the captains hard on press against him, he let out a gasp as the captain squeezed again. Sparklez leaned in closer to the boys, whispering into his ear, “Is this ok Tubbo?” as he moved his hand to palm the other through he suit.  
  
All Tubbo could do was whine and nod, leaning into the captains touch. Tubbo let out a soft moan when he felt Sparklez begin to kiss his neck and he could feel himself getting harder by the second. The captain started getting rougher, sucking dark hickeys into Tubbo’s soft skin and grinding against his ass. He moaned as Sparklez slid his hand under his suit and slowly started stroking his cock.  
  
The captain suddenly picked Tubbo up by his waist and bent him over the table in front of them, pulling his suit down enough to expose the skin of his soft, pale ass. The captain pushed his fingers into Tubbo’s mouth and Tubbo began to suck and lick at them making sure they were covered in his spit.   
  
When Sparklez thought it was good enough he pulled them out and started rimming Tubbo’s hole causing the smaller to whine. The noise Tubbo made when the captain pushed in almost made him cum in his pants, it was high pitched and breathy, something he had only ever imagined hearing.   
  
He waited a minute, letting the boy adjust to the new feeling before he started pushing against his tight walls. He felt the boy relax a bit and pushed a second finger into him. Tubbo whimpered and looked for anything to hold onto as the captain slowly began scissoring his fingers to spread Tubbo apart.   
  
Sparklez went deeper and curled his fingers in search of Tubbo’s prostate and he knew he had found it when the smallers moaned as his back arched. Tubbo pushed himself back on the fingers inside him, wanting to feel that spark of pleasure again, only for the captain to grip his hips so he held still as he added another finger.   
  
He made sure Tubbo was stretched enough that it wouldn’t hurt him if he took it slow before he lined himself up, teasing Tubbo with the tip. Tubbo whined and begged saying “Please captain I cant wait in want you in me.” He obliged and pushed in about half way before stopping and then once Tubbo was ready he slowly pushed in more and more. He let out a groan as he bottomed out, Tubbo’s tight warmth taking all of him in.   
  
He stayed still knowing the stretch was probably hurting the younger and let him adjust only moving slightly to test the waters. He heard a moan come from Tubbo when he rolled his hips and did it again but a little harder making Tubbo’s eyes squeeze shut with his mouth open in a silent moan.   
  
He began to shallowly thrust, the past agonizingly slow making sure not to hurt Tubbo. Sparklez sped up his thrusts, letting out a low groan as he watched the small boy take him in. “God you’re so tight Tubbo.” he said as he pushing in faster and harder.   
  
He angled himself thrusting a few times before hitting Tubbo prostate head on, pulling a moan loud enough to be a scream from the boy. The captain purposely hit it over and over again, loving he way Tubbo moaned when he entered. Tubbo became a moaning mess and the captain reached down and started stroking him once again.  
  
“You’re mine Tubbo I wanna hear you say it.” The captain said, Tubbos orgasm was seconds away as he practically yelled “aHh Jordan, I’m your- I’m your good little slut, pl-ease faster.” The captain fucked Tubbo through his orgasm, amazed by the sight of the small boy trembling on his cock. Even with Tubbo’s walls tightening around him he hadn’t finished yet and he wasn’t going to stop until he did.  
  
The overstimulation was making Tubbos legs shake and his vision go blurry with tears but the captain showed no signs of slowing down to let the boy to recover. He was already close to coming a second time when Sparklez started giving him hickeys all over his back “Mine.” he grunted out as Tubbo moaned and tightened around him again.   
  
Tubbo couldn’t even think straight as he came for the second time, mumbling incoherent pleas and whimpers as the captain hit his prostate dead on. “You’re doing so well Tubbo, you look so pretty with my marks all over you.” Sparklez whispered as he continued to pound into the other boy.   
  
His hips stuttered as him buried himself deep into Tubbo, cumming into the boy’s warmth and making Tubbo feel full. He stayed there for a minute and then came back to his senses to see a dazed, teary eyed Tubbo still clutching the sides of the table. He admired the bruises on Tubbo’s hips and the hickeys all over his neck and back before scooping him up and hugging him.   
  
“I’m proud of you Tubbo, thank you for being so good.” He said with a smile and Tubbo just snuggled closer.


	3. Wilbur x Schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NOT MY WRITING NOR IS IT A SPECIFIC PROMT!!!  
> 

Wilbur stared at Schlatt with wide eyes as the announcement came that Schlatt and Quackity had pooled their votes together and won the election. The new president noticed him staring and smirked, before launching into his acceptance speech. “For my first decree as the president of this beautiful country, I wish to change its name. Do we take L's in our country? Are we the losers? No. Welcome everyone to Manburg.” Schlatt decreed and Wilbur could barely hold back his tears. “My second change for the better is to revoke the citizenship of one TommyInnit!” Schlatt called out, and Tubbo screamed. Schlatt turned to face them, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. “Wilbur, come here.” The president demanded, and Wilbur stepped forward slowly, not wanting to risk Schlatt's wrath. “S-Schlatt, why didn't y-you banish me and Tubbo too?” Wilbur asked, trying to stop his voice from cracking and failing. “Because I don't have to?” was the president's response, but Wilbur could guess there was something he wasn't saying. The Ex president had reached Schlatt now, and stood beside him, shivering from the cold and his fear. The new President stepped back, and slid Wilbur to stand in front of him, quickly bending him over the podium. Tubbo gasped, as did most of the audience. The taller man tried to fight the hybrid's grip, eventually failing and letting the tears flow freely. Wilbur screamed when Schlatt shoved a hand down his pants, and wrapped his fingers around Wilburs cock. The ram hybrid stroked the crying man's cock a few times, making him unwillingly grow hard. Wilbur tried to squirm away, but whimpered as Schlatt squeezed his balls. The president was getting impatient, so he shoved Wilburs pants down to his ankles, and pressed two fingers into Wilburs mouth. The ex President tried to bite on the hybrid's fingers but Schlatt pulled his fingers out before he could. “Wilbur you have two choices. Either you stay still and take it, or I call Tubbo over and make him take it. What will it be?” Schlatt whispered to him yet everyone on stage heard. Tubbo whimpered but stayed quiet and Wilbur tensed up at the threat of Schlatt fucking Tubbo. Wilbur went still in Schlatt's grip and hoped the hybrid understood. The president understood, and shoved a finger into Wilbur, the spit barely providing any comfort. The taller man managed to hide his noises, but Schlatt stopped. “Did I say you could stop your noises, slut?” He accentuated his statement with a slap to Wilburs face. Schlatt wiggled his finger again, smirking when he hit Wilburs prostate. A moan slipped out of Wilburs mouth, and Schlatt pressed in the second finger. The ex President squirmed, so Schlatt removed both fingers. “I guess that's all the prep you get, slut.” He said, stepping away to pull his cock out and shoved in when he stepped back. Wilbur screamed, and tried to kick him away, but couldn't stop the punishing thrusts. Schlatt's cock was a painful drag on his insides, and he could hear quiet sobs and moans from behind him. Tubbo was crying at how Schlatt was using his brother, and the moans were coming from Quackity, who had his hand on his cock and was jerking it at the same pace as Schlatt's thrusts. Wilburs attention snapped back to Schlatt when he hit that spot that made Wilburs vision white and the sobs get louder. “Cum for me, slut.” Schlatt whispered, and started to stroke Wilbur at the same time as he thrusted. “N-no, please Schlatt, i- Don't m-make me cum, not for y-you.” Wilbur begged, but Schlatt kept stroking, even as the man's hole tightened and he started to cry out from oversensitivity of being fucked after orgasm. The President stroked him until Schlatt's cum was spilling in him, and left him passed out on the podium, blood and cum dripping from his hole. Wilbur woke in Schlatt's office, legs and hands tied to his desk in the perfect position for Schlatt to fuck him again. The ex President was naked, and he raked his eyes over the room. There was a new door to the left of the desk, it had been left slightly ajar. Inside was a black and gold bed. The door to the office slammed open and Schlatt barged in, Quackity behind him. The President smirked when he saw Wilbur, naked on his desk. “Quackity, are we still doing the thing we planned for today?” Schlatt asked, and The Vice nodded. He tapped the mic on Schlatt's desk. “Tubbo, please report to Schlatt's office as soon as possible.” Quackity said, a sick grin on his face. Wilbur gasped, and only got a few words out when Schlatt slapped him. “Slut, if you can't be quiet, I'll have to shut you up.” Schlatt said, a dark tone in his voice. Wilbur ignored him, so he reached to his drawer, pulling out a small black ball gag, fitting it in Wilburs mouth. Quackity untied him, and led him to the bedroom just before Tubbo arrived. “Y-You wanted to see m-me?” Tubbo's voice wobbled, and he sounded terrified. Schlatt approached, and shut the door behind him. “Follow me this way Tubbo. If you make any noise, I will make your time here hell, understood?” Tubbo nodded quickly. Schlatt led him to the bedroom off the office, and Tubbos eyes widened when he saw Wilbur, quickly stepping back only to hit his back on the president's chest. A push to his back had him continuing forward. “Strip Tubbo down and prepare him Quackity. Make sure it doesn't hurt.” Schlatt spoke to his Vice, who nodded quickly. Quackity got to work doing that, and tied Tubbo's hands to the bed when he was done, leaving the boy in an open position. Wilbur was trying futilely to speak through the gag, and Schlatt positioned him behind Tubbo, sitting him with just the tip of his cock in his little brother. Schlatt took a spot behind Wilbur, pushing his cock in dry, and pistoning Wilbur into Tubbo. Tubbo cried out, and Quackity took a spot on the bed, pushing his cock into Tubbo's throat, noticing how he didn't gag. “Huh. No gag reflex. Bet you put that to good use, didn't you Wilbur.” Quackity taunted, trying to be heard over Tubbo's barely muffled moans. Wilburs eyes were leaking, and he shook his head at the idea of using his little brother like that. Schlatt ground his cock against Wilburs prostate, making him buck his hips forward, hitting Tubbo's. Quackity grabbed Tubbo by the hair, face fucking him before shoving his face down his cock completely to cum down the teens throat. “Don't you cum in him Slut, that's your little brother.” Schlatt said to Wilbur when he noticed him getting close. Schlatt finished in Wilbur soon after, making sure to keep fucking Wilbur into Tubbo, it was the least he could do to make Tubbo cum too. Tubbo finished quickly, and Wilbur didnt cum, so Schlatt left him on edge whilst giving Tubbo aftercare, holding him as he sobbed and cleaning him up. “Tubbo, do you want help with your work at all? You were so good for us today, it's the least we can do.” Schlatt offered, and Tubbo nodded, not saying anything about what just happened. “We love you Tubbo. We're sorry we had to use you to teach your brother, but he had to learn his place as mine, as our slut.” Schlatt added, noticing how Tubbo's eyes lit up when he said they loved him, he was falling for his superiors, falling for his kidnappers. Eventually Schlatt and Quackity brainwashed Wilbur into the perfect slut for them, and loved for their little Tubbo, keeping him 'safe' from the ones who had manipulated him. They didn't force Tubbo into things, and would often help him with his work if he fell behind. They didn't let Tubbo near Wilbur anymore, unless he chose to go with them. They managed to make Tubbo forget his brothers, and lived on like that until a new player joined….


	4. Tommy x schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN NOT MY WRITING  
> Promt from Probpog  
> CW- Non-con

Tommy heard the sound of someone descending the steps to Pogtopia before he saw who it was. “Techno, you're back early.” Tommy called out, before noticing the man descending the stairs was not Techno. The ram hybrid smirked down at him. “All alone in your traitor capital. Can't believe Wilbur would leave a child here alone.” Schlatt called out, that infuriating smirk on his face still. “Its your fault I'm not with him, we only had enough for one visa and Wilbur took it.” Tommy hissed out, face going red in anger. “How about we make a deal then. You do what I say for a hour and I grant all of you citizenship.” Schlatt offered, tone dark. Tommy nodded, not realising the trap he was walking into. “Get on your knees, slut.” Schlatt said, as soon as Tommy agreed. Tommy looked across at him in fear, but sunk to his knees. The president fished his cock out from its cloth prison and rubbed it against the teens face, smearing precum across it. “Open your fucking mouth you little whore.” Schlatt yelled at him when he tried to purse his lips. Tommy let his jaw drop open with a sob, and Schlatt wasted no time in shoving himself balls deep in the crying childs mouth. He shoved himself into the wet heat, moaning lowly when Tommy gagged around him. “Suck well whore, this is all the lube you get.” Schlatt told him, and Tommy sucked with vigor, trying to get Schlatt's dick wet for his comfort. When Schlatt felt himself getting close, he pulled out and stroked his cock a few times, finishing on the kids face. “Strip, now, Slut.” Schlatt ordered, and he did so whilst trying to keep his tears from falling. “Now, on all fours you dumb whore. Don't make me repeat myself.” Schlatt told him, and he got down in the position. The ram hybrid pressed against him, and slid his dick into the tight virgin heat, immediately pulling out and shoving in all the way. Tommy screamed, but couldn't do anything but take it. Schlatt's thrusts were punishing, and when Schlatt finished in him he pulled off, laid multiple marks on Tommy's neck in spots he couldn't hide easily and landed a harsh kick to Tommy's side, knocking him to the ground. “Know your place you fucking whore. I'll see you at our next lesson.” Schlatt walked off, and Tommy dragged himself to the wall, crawling into a little nook and passing out. He woke to Techno gently shaking him awake and asking what happened. “I got us citizenship in Manberg.” was Tommy's simple answer. Techno removed him from his pool of blood, tears and cum. His older brother carried him to his bed, laying him there after cleaning him off. “Tommy, who did this?” Techno asked the child, and he shook his head. “Schlatt. It doesn't matter anymore though, I got us citizenship, please don't tell Wilbur, I wanted it, it was my idea, please don't tell Wilbur, it was my idea.” Tommy continued to beg him to leave it alone and not tell Wilbur and eventually he gave in and agreed. Techno held his brother as he cried himself to sleep.


	5. Techno x Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my writing this time pogchamp  
> 1.1k words and this promt was frommmm CoffeeAndIcedTea :D  
> CW- crying and degrading (that makes it sound bad it’s not i promise)  
> Guys I literally love this emoji 🥲 like it’s so relatable omg I just ok anyways enjoy 🤠

Phil had just made it to Techno’s house and he was really excited to spend the night watching movies with him. They made popcorn together and then sat on opposite ends of the couch and started the first movie they planned on watching, Phil can tell that Techno has been inching closer to him when he can feel the warmth radiating off of him.  
  
Phil shivers at the cold when he leans away a bit and Techno notices and grabs his blanket to drape across the two of them and cuddles closer to him. Philzas face is bright pink when Techno quietly asks “this better?” and hoping Techno isn’t looking at his face he nods. Techno wraps one of his arms around Phil and and watches the movie in front of them.  
  
Eventually his other hand goes up to his hair so he can play with the soft blond strands. Techno pulls lightly on the others hair and hears a whimper, surprised he tugs again harder this time but Phil’s hand is over his mouth before he can make any noise.  
  
“You liked that didn’t you” Techno said as Phil covered his face hoping Techno would just drop it while simultaneously wanting techno to fuck him until he couldn’t think straight. “I knew you’d be a little pain slut, you like it rough don’t you?” Phil buries his face into Techno’s neck, humiliation and arousal rushing through him.  
  
Techno pushed Philza off his lap and onto his knees pulling a whimper from his open mouth. “You look so dirty like this Phil, such a little whore.” Techno said as he unzipped his pants and pushed them to the floor along with his boxers.  
  
He stroked his cock in front of Philza’s face before he took a hand full of hair and pulled his warm mouth onto the tip. Techno let his hand fall so Phil could relax his throat on his own and he moaned when the blonde finally took him all the way down and couldn’t help but thrust forward wanting more.  
  
Phil moaned at the action sending vibrations up Techno’s cock. Techno put a hand behind Phil’s head and pushed him down on his dick, making both of them moan. Phil gagged slightly when Techno held his head in place, not letting him come up for air. He finally let go and Phil pulled back panting, his face was red and his eyes were glassy with tears.   
  
He would never admit how much he enjoyed the feeling of Techno’s cock being forced into his throat, but he did, It made his own dick throb at the feeling. Technos hand grabbed one of Phil’s and pulled him up, roughly kissing his swollen, pink lips. Phil whined as Techno put a hand under his shorts and palmed him. He was already so close to coming just from the rough treatment.  
  
Techno pushed him down onto the couch after pulling the others shorts to the floor. He put his fingers up to Philza’s lips, pushing his fingers into m km his mouth, wetting them so he could prep Phil properly. Once the three digits were completely coated he took them out and teased the entrance of Phil’s hole with them. He gasped when a finger finally pushed in to his heat, squirming at the feeling. Techno slowly adjusted Phil, making sure he was ready before he lined himself up with with Phil hole.  
  
Techno slowly pushed into Phil’s tight hole, bottoming out with a moan. He waited until Phil nodded telling him he could move before starting to thrust in at a slow pace. Phil covered his mouth to stop the whine he has about to let out causing Techno to stop moving with a smirk on his face. Phil looked up at Techno with a pleading face but Techno just shook his head and said “beg for it if you want it that bad”.   
  
Phil covered his face in embarrassment and whispered “please Techno”, the smirk got wider as he said what was that? I cant hear you”. “Please Techno, please move. I won’t cover my mouth anymore I promise” he said a little louder this time. Techno smiled and said “you look so cute begging for my cock like a little whore” as he began to thrust again, faster this time. He angled his thrusts until he heard a loud moan come from the blond under him.  
  
Phil had cum immediately as Techno hit his prostate head on for the first time, “Whore.” Techno grunted as he continued thrusting into Phil. He moaned every time Techno hit hits prostate, his dick involuntarily becoming hard again. Tears were in the corners of Phil’s eyes as he looked up at Techno “ahHh, Techno slow down”  
  
“I didn’t tell you you could cum baby, this is your fault.” Techno said as Phil begged for him to slow down. Techno continued pounding into the blond under him, watching as he became a red faced, shaking mess. “fucK” Phil said, already close again. His dick leaked onto his stomach and tears fell from his eyes. “You look so- so pretty like this Phil, such a good boy for me.”  
  
Phil was now full on crying but Techno knew he was ok because he wasn’t using the safe word that they’d established earlier. Techno showed no signs of slowing down for Phil and was still pounding into the blond, chasing his own release. “Fuck Phil, such a good little slut. So tight, I bet you like the pain, a fuckin whore aren’t you.” The words went straight to his dick and Phil’s eyes squeezed shut and his hands clawed at Techno as he came again, the pain and pleasure mixing.  
  
Still, even with Phil tightening around his dick he didn’t cum, and he didn’t stop his thrusts either. Phil’s hands scratched at technos skin, making him let out a low groan. Phil tried to speak but it just came out as slurred nonsense, he couldn’t think as Techno pounded into his prostate. His body had a mind of its own and if it were up to Phil he wouldn’t be hard again but there he was.  
  
His legs were twitching and his dick was painfully hard. Techno wrapped a hand around Phil’s cock causing him to let out something between a sob and a moan. Phil didn’t want to cum again, he was already so overwhelmed with pleasure but when he felt Techno thrust into him, bottoming out, he couldn’t stop it. Phil came for the third time as Techno groaned and filled him up with his cum, you wouldn’t have been able to tell he came if it weren’t for the loud high pitch moan he let out as he threw his head back.  
  
Techno pulled out, both of them exhausted, and wrapped a blanket around the sleepy blond before going to the bathroom to get a towel. He cleaned both of them up and Phil passed out in him arms.


	6. a/n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISNT A REAL CHAPTER IM SO SORRY GUYS 🥲

yeah so school sucks that’s pretty much it i might get my phone taken again idrk yet 😝

ALSO pls keep requesting idc that i have a lot i love seeing them 🧍

I HAVE 100K HITS HOLY FUCK THANK YOU GUYS!!!! AND 1300 KUDOS AHHHHHH 💃

you all are insane tysm ☺️


	7. ranboo x techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas whores <3  
> i switched ranboo and technos heights bc yes 👍  
> also idk who’s promts this was but thank you for requesting this was very fun to write 🤠  
> 1.8k words pogchamp  
> also it’s 4am so there’s probably typos and shit i’ll fix it in the morning 🙄  
> CW-  
> underage sex, consensual

ranboo had agreed to train with techno after a little convincing on the latter’s part. the thing was ranboo had a small crush on Techno which made him hesitant to say yes, but he wasn’t about to let his feelings get in the way of the blood god himself training him.  
  
~time skip to when they're training~  
  
ranboo and techno were practicing pvp with no armor and it was their 4th round. techno's words were starting to get to his head, but not in the way it should've. techno kept saying things like "good job ranboo" and "you're doing really well" and ranboo had never heard words like that come from his mouth before.  
  
techno was being encouraging. ranboo already had a crush on the older, and his undiscovered praise kink was reveling in the words that spilled from techno's mouth. ranboo had never been with anyone (as young as he was it made sense) so he didn't understand why the words made his whole body tingle and his face feel hot.  
  
he had been too distracted to notice techno running straight at him, as soon as he felt the impact he remembered why he wanted to say no in the first place. techno's hand was wrapped around his throat squeezing lightly and pinning him to the ground. one of his knees was resting between ranboo thighs and it took everything in his horny teenage body not to grind down onto it. “you should pay more attention, what’s got you so distracted?” techno said still moving his hand off of the smallers throat but stay in his position over ranboo. “i- i dunno” he replied looking away while he could feel his cheeks warming up and body desperately trying not to squirm. he already knew he had a boner he was just praying techno wouldn’t be able to feel it.  
  
his prayers were not answered and techno looked at him with a shocked expression that slowly turned to a smirk. he only said one word and it made ranboo want to disappear completely. “you heard me... why?” he repeated clearly wanting a real answer. “um we- well, i don’t know it just happened” he said lying and looking away. “oh really? i don’t believe that. real answer now.” techno said clearly not putting up with the youngers bullshit. techno was staring right into the youngers eyes and he couldn’t handle it.  
  
he turned his head to the side focusing on a small yellow flower he could see growing in the field. “i think it- it was t- the praise and then you pi- nning me and kinda just you.” “me?” techno questioned and ranboo nodded and looked away yet again finding the same pretty flower and answered “yes you, i ki- nda have a uh, a crush. on you.” ranboo didn’t think his face could get any redder but then techno leaned down, cupping his face between calloused hands, and kissed him. ranboo just about squealed from the contact and held a death grip on the grass below him.  
  
techno pulled away and smiled at the breathless boy below him “can i keep going ranboo?” he nodded and techno didn’t think twice about pressing his lips into the others.  
  
techno's knee pushed into ranboo's hard on causing him to whimper into the olders mouth. he could feel techno's smirk as he swiped his tongue across ranboo bottom lip asking for entrance. when ranboo doesn’t respond to his question in any way he pulls back looking at the youngers flushed pink face. “what?” ranboo asks sounding more whiny then he meant it to. techno grinned, he knew the boy didn’t have much experience but he didn’t expect him to be that clueless. “you’re so cute ranboo” he finally replied making ranboo turn his head to the side once again. techno moved his hand to ranboo's chin forcing the boy to face him, "stop lookig away, your blush is too cute to hide" he kissed him again, more forcefully, making the younger whine, stuttering out an apology.  
  
techno purposely rubbed his knee against ranboo's clothed dick making him let out a small moan, causing him to open his mouth just enough for techno to deepen the kiss. ranboo didn’t know what do so he just tried to match techno's movements, making techno smile. the older trailed on of his hands down the boys chest making the younger shiver, techno's hand went further down until his hand was wrapped around ranboo's soft thigh ranboo whimpered as techno ran a hand through his hair, techno pulled at the strands just to see how the smaller would react and ranboo had to slap a hand over his mouth to stop the slutty moan that would’ve come out of his mouth. the feeling went straight to ranboo's dick making him harder than he thought he could be.  
  
techno grabbed both of his hands and pinned them above the smallers head, "don't cover up those pretty noises baby." the tone in techno's voice made ranboo shiver and trust his hips up, trying to get some sort of friction. "im sorry." he whined "please techno." he smirked at how needy the boy had become with barley any teasing, if they ever did this again techno would make sure to keeps this in mind. ranboo was so obedient, begging without having to be asked.  
  
“on your hands and knees pretty boy” techno said letting go of ranboo to let him move. the older had a perfect view of the bottom below him. techno pulled the boys shorts and boxers down, he couldn't wait to mark up the untouched skin and make it where ranboo wouldn't forget this for days. ranboo gasped as techno's hand made a red mark on his pale ass. techno smirked, running a soothing hand over the print of his hand. “ranboo can i keep going?” ranboo looked back blushing and nodded. “ok good boy, you’re doing so good, it might be uncomfy at first but it’ll feel good i promise.”  
  
ranboo helplessly rubbed his thighs together, the praise making him aware of how much he wanted to cum. techno used his own spit as lube and spread it on his fingers before circling a finger around the smallers hole. he slowly pushed a finger in the smaller, watching as his back arched. "you're so responsive ranboo its adorable" techno said earning another whimper from the boy.   
  
he gently spread the boy with his finger, going extra slow because he wanted ranboo to enjoy his first time. he added a second finger and felt the boy tighten against his fingers. "relax ranboo, you're doing amazing i got you" he said to try and calm the younger. he continued thrusting in and out, stretching his hole with as little pain as possible.   
  
he pushed in a third and heard a loud moan come from the smaller. he pushed his fingers further into the boy looking for the spot that would probably make him cum as soon as he hit it. he spit on his hand and reached around ranboo's body to jerk him off. he had an idea that ranboo wouldn't appreciate but the younger didn't need to know it. as techno's fingers searched ranboo moaned and bucked his hips into the olders hand.   
  
he barely grazed it and thankful didn't make the younger cum, which was perfect because now he knew where it was. he thrusted his fingers back into the boy, curling them up and hitting it prostate dead on. techno's hand squeezed around the base of the youngers shaft making him moan louder than any other and shake. "techno-o whyyy. i was gonna fin-ish, ive been good haven't i?" the smaller said with tears in his eyes "i'm sorry baby i know that was mean, but ill make it up to you just wait ok? and you are a good boy. a very good boy." techno responded to the smaller.  
  
he removed his fingers figuring that the boy was stretched enough. he lined himself up and coated his dick in his own spit before pressing into ranboo's tight warmth. ranboo let out a pained moan and techno stopped to let him adjust to the new feeling and then continued when the boy nodded his head.   
  
techno bottomed out with a groan as the smaller shook below him, it was different than anything ranboo had ever felt before, he felt so full and so good.   
  
tears were in the boys eyes as techno grabbed his fluffy hair and used it to pull his head off the ground. his back was in an uncomfortable arch that made the smaller groan. techno thrusted in again and ranboo could’ve sworn that was what heaven felt like, the angle their bodies made it so techno was able to hit ranboo's prostate head on.   
  
it was overwhelming for the smaller, he’d never felt this kind of pleasure before, his body shook as techno filled him up with another thrust. the younger felt tears in his eyes as techno's pace sped up, he let out a loud moan as the older made another mark on his ass. techno watched as his dick disappeared into ranboo’s tight warmth, the visual plus the feeling making him groan. he knew the younger wouldn't last long because it was his first time so he wanted the boy to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
“you feel so good ranboo, you’re my good boy” techno praised, he could feel the younger tightening around him signaling that he was close. techno gave a particularly hard thrust and the boy arched his back. ranboo came with a whiny moan as techno slammed into his prostate while one of his hands made another mark on his already red ass.   
  
techno kept thrusting, trying to reach his own release. all it took was ranboo turning his head back to look at techno for the older to cum. ranboo looked so pretty with tears streaming down his red face, begging techno to stop. it pushed the taller over the edge and he buried himself to the hilt in ranboo's tight hole. ranboo could feel the warmth of techno's cum shooting in him making him whine.  
techno slowly pulled out and picked the tired boy up, hugging him and softly petting his head. "you did so good ranboo, i'm proud of you baby, such a good boy." the younger buried his face into techno neck to hide the blush on his cheeks. techno slid his hands under the boys thighs and stood up with him. they weren't far from techno's house so he figured he could take the boy there to clean him up and let him sleep.


	8. omegaverse phil x dream and schlatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again this is not my writing and it’s not from a prompt either  
> anyways enjoy :)  
> i still don’t write a/b/o so yeah 🧍
> 
> CW- non con, mentions of underage rape, rape

Fertility and Families, Dream X Phil, Omega Phil.

Phil was on his way to see his son when he encountered Dream. He didn't expect the man who got Tommy exiled to be at Techno's, but he didn't think anything of it. He heard the alpha tell him to follow him, and he followed. (Big mistake). Dream led him to a dark room, telling him Techno was around here somewhere. The masked man gestured for him to walk in first and he did, before feeling Dream put a wet cloth over his mouth, knocking him out. Phil woke in a chair, his son tied across from him behind a glass wall. A camera was on the wall, and a projector showed a live stream of him. The live stream comments were rushing by, mostly people screaming at Dream to stop. “Glad you're awake Omega. That camera broadcasts this to everyone, through a chip everyone got implanted when they joined.” Dream smiled a cruel smile before untying him from the chair. Dream shoved the chair away, still holding the man to stop him escaping. A block pushed up from the floor where the chair once had been, and it had loops on the sides to tie hands and feet to. The smell of terrified Omega filled the room, and Phil shuddered, looking to Dream pleadingly. “Please, Dream. You don't have to do thi-” Was all Phil got out before Dream slapped him and bent him quickly over the block, tying his hands and feet down and grinning when Techno tried so hard to shake off his chains. Phil looked genuinely scared, which led Techno to struggle more. The masked man placed his hand in a mock comforting way on Phil's cheek, moving away when the man tried to bite him. The man in green walked around to Phil's front, fishing his cock out from his pants. “Keep in mind, Omega, if you bite me, this will hurt so much more.” Dream warned, sliding his cock across Phil's cheek and spreading precum everywhere, before shoving into the bound man's mouth, ignoring Techno's struggling behind him, instead focusing on the blonde man's teary eyes and muffled gags as Dream shoved himself balls deep into his throat, finishing there with a low groan, but not knotting. The man coughed from his throat fucking, and spat cum all over the floor. The live stream chat was still mostly yelling at Dream but more comments about how much of a slut Phil was had begun to surface, and they made it harder for Phil to hide back sobs. Dream had returned to behind him, and yanked down Techno's father's pants while looking Techno in the eyes. Phil was trying to stay silent, to be strong for Techno, but the chats were getting worse, people were condoning what Dream was doing, were congratulating him on violating Phil. All of these thoughts came to a grinding stop when Dream pulled his pants down. Dream chuckled in surprise at what he saw. “Omega. Are you on heat? You're dripping slick.” Dream cooed, and Phil looked down in shame. He had a room at Techno's base where he could be safe during heat, and he was on a heat at this exact moment, but his fear had overpowered it. Phil was used to fighting his instincts, he played with servers full of Alphas whilst on heat. Some of the Alphas had smelt him, which was how he got his sons, even though he wouldn't give them up for the world. Dream shoved a finger into him, and Phil could smell the Alphas arousal around him. The masked Alpha and the Omega he was forcing himself onto knew the prep he was currently doing wouldn't matter in the end, he was just dragging this out to anger Techno, and it was working. Techno looked both pissed and disgusted. He was hurling threats, Phil assumed, but neither of them could hear him and Phil couldn't take his attention off the fingers in him. Dream pulled them out, turning Phil so everyone on the live could see his leaking, stretched, winking hole. Techno flinched, and Dream chuckled. “Hows that chip in your brain going Techno?” Dream taunted his rival, as he turned his rivals Omega father back to face him and sunk into his hole slowly, immediately pulling out all the way and slamming back in. Phil's face was tear stained, and sobs were forced from his throat with every thrust, Techno fighting his bounds more and more. Dream pistoned his hips into Phil's, trying to force some sort of moan from the man focused on the stream chat, which had reverted back to people worried for him, the hardcore legend. Some were shocked the angel of death was an Omega, and a few were still complimenting him, as if it made him feel better. His body wracked in sobs when Dream hit his prostate, and he jolted forward, hands gripping the block. Techno was just watching in anger as Phil practically seperated from his body and his thoughts floated back to when his sons were young. His mind flipped to when Tommy tried to eat a bee and Tubbo had slapped him. Both of his youngest sons were Omegas. Tubbo had been conceived from when Schlatt smelt Phil's heat during his SMP live tour, held the struggling Omega down and took him, three times. This was the 2nd time Techno had stumbled across someone fucking Phil. Schlatt was on his second fuck and he pointed his sword directly at Schlatt, telling him to pull out of his father. Schlatt of course hadn't pulled out, making some half-baked joke about how Omegas were supposed to be beneath Alphas like them, and went as far to offer Techno a turn at his own father. Techno disagreed, and stabbed Schlatt, sending him to respawn over hours. Techno rushed him to Carson, explaining what had happened, and Carson told them both to log off and go home. Phil was pulled out of his memories again when Dreams knot caught, and his insides milked the Alpha. “Yknow what Phil? I got you an owner while I was planning, he was very pleased to hear you were up for grabs.” Dream taunted, before calling out for the hidden Alpha to reveal himself. Schlatt was standing behind the wall, a wicked smirk on his face. “Schlatt. He's on heat if you want to mate him now.” Dream said, pulling out The ram hybrid smirked and immediately took his place where Dream had been. “You do know, Dream, that I have my own Omegas. I can't deny that this Omega makes beautiful pups, after all, he made one of my mates. I'll still claim him though, can't have him getting saved by his sons again, can we?” Schlatt pushed in on his last word, ignoring Phil's renewed struggles. Techno screamed out, and chat was going wild. Phil uttered the words that changed his whole future. “Dream. Please. Just,,, just spare my children. I'll a-accept being mated, just please, don't force anything on my sons.” Phil begged, and Dream's smile widened. “I can't agree to that Phil, your youngest two are already accounted for.” Dreams words sunk in and Phil screamed for the first time, a sound full of anguish. At the same time, Schlatt hit his prostate, forcing the scream to be cut short. Someone had mated his sons, Schlatt had Tubbo but who had Tommy? It all clicked as Phil looked up at Dreams smirk. The ram Alpha changed his angle so that he was slamming into Phil's prostate with every thrust, causing the Omega to be brought to the edge and pushed over when Schlatt knotted him, and sunk his teeth into his neck. The next thing he could remember was waking up on a bed, covered in sweat. A Nightmare....? The Omega was confused, but soon after Tubbo walked in, carrying a plate of food. “S-schlatt said you need to eat, your heat is over.” Phil felt his neck and felt the mate mark, and one was on Tubbo as well. Phil just pulled his son into his lap, holding him there as he cried. There was no escape.


	9. tommy x dream (pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 the the last chapter since a lot of you asked   
> not my writing!!!

Tommy had been standing next to Dream, the Alpha talking about how he was Tommy's only friend and how Tommy should trust him, when Tommy felt the telltale signs of his heat starting. The Omega quickly went over his options in his head, he could run and risk Dream catching him, or stay there and hope Dream had some control. Tommy picked the first option when he felt slick start to leak, and ran, Dream noticing the pheromones and giving chase. The taller Alpha caught him quickly, bringing him to the ground in a harsh tackle. “Tommy, Tommy, Tommy...” Dream whispered, his voice deepening. “Should've worn scent blockers, Omega.” Dream cooed, before shoving a hand down the Omega's pants, holding the struggling Omega down. “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU DREAM?!” Tommy screamed, just as Dream pulled his pants off. Dream slipped Tommy's boxers off soon after, shoving them into his mouth to gag him. The taller Alpha sat in the grass, pulling the Omega to him, positioning him over his hand. Tommy's struggles renewed when the blunt tips of Dream's fingers breached his entrance, and he sobbed through the gag when Dream slid him down his fist to bump against Tommy's prostate. The Omega was facing away from Dream, so he couldn't bite the Alpha. “Such a pretty Omega...” Dream muttered as he sat with his hand fully in the Omega. Tommy was still struggling, but he went limp when Dream threatened to find and fuck Tubbo. (This was an empty threat, Schlatt already had Tubbo.) Dream thought that Tommy was loose enough now, and he stood up, Tommy still spread by his fist, and walked into Tommy's house, sitting the Omega on the bed and hitting a button nearby. A piston connected to an endrod came out from the wall, and Tommy's eyes widened. Dream locked the door, the fear of him fucking Tubbo keeping Tommy still. Dream picked up the Omega, placing him over a fence and activating the piston. Dream tied Tommy's hands and feet to the fence with a lead, so he couldn't move as the endrod entered him, spreading him wide before being pulled back out. The Alpha slipped a cock ring onto Tommy's soft cock. The endrod delved deep with each push of the piston, and Dream turned the Omega so that the rod was hitting his prostate dead on. Tommy cried out when it hit his prostate for the first time, his cock filling out against his will. Dream sat, listening to the Omega whimper everytime the endrod was pushed in, and in no time at all he was begging Dream to fuck him. “Please, FUCK, Dream, please,,, please....” Tommy pleaded, swearing when another wave of hit him. Dream untied Tommy, and shoved him onto the bed harshly, sheathing himself in the Omega not too soon after. He fucked the Omega and just as Dream was about to cum, pulled the cock ring off and slammed into the Omega's prostate, biting down as his knot caught. Tommy came on Dreams cock alone and the feeling of coming caused the Omega's vision to whiten, and he woke in his bed, alone. He got out of the bed and sprinted away, hoping to escape his Alpha. The Omega made it to Techno's house, but Dream didn't show up. He didn't think anything of it until a Livestream started, broadcasted by Dream. It showed Phil getting fucked by the Alpha, then Schlatt fucking and mating him, Techno being forced to watch. Not long after, Dream left the room and found him, following the smell of his dormant heat. Dream set him up with the endrod machine across from Techno, where Phil had been tied and left him there with a cockring to suffer as Dream tortured him more by fucking his Alpha brother, breaking Techno's spirit. He left Tommy and Techno exactly where they were, Techno covered in Dreams cum and Tommy constantly fucked by the machine. The Alpha kept Techno as stress relief, taking out his anger on the Alpha rather then the Omega he went through the struggle to claim. Dreams plan had come together well, the only ones who could oppose him were broken into thousands of pieces, and trapped under Dreams watchful eye.


	10. phil x techno x wilbur x dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!!!not my writing!!!!!

Phil trusted Techno, he knew that. That's why he was on his knees for the man, mouth wrapped around Techno's cock. The man's hand was in his hair, pushing him down on the man's cock as he stared at the screen, trying not to let the tens of thousands of people watching that Phil was under the desk, sucking his dick. He was about to cum when the donation came in, the first one for the stream which meant Phil had to pull off for a minute. Techno barely processed them until one came in from Wilbur. “Techno, opinions on anteaters?” The dono read, and it caught the pinkettes attention. It was quickly followed up by another, saying to call him. Techno did, and Wilbur spoke about anteaters for a while before Techno ended stream. Techno went to disconnect from the call, but just as he was about to, Phil sucked his cock, hard, which made him moan. Wilbur chuckled, and asked in a deepened voice if Techno was okay, knowing exactly what he was doing to the man. He came down Phil's throat with a groan and when the blonde was getting up, his head hit the bottom of the desk, and Will chuckled again. “Got your dick sucked on stream did you Techno? You should turn your camera on..” Wilbur said, and it sounded like the best idea, so he asked the other and he agreed, if Wilbur wanted in, so the pinkette turned his webcam on, and Wilbur groaned when the cam was turned to show Phil prepping himself. “You got PhilzaMinecraft on his knees for you Techno? I don't believe it.” Wilbur said, before laughing. Phil had two long fingers pumping in and out of himself, and was bent over the couch Techno had in his office. He stilled when he hit his prostate, letting out a loud moan. The blonde inserted another, removing them after a few pumps and showing the camera his winking hole. Techno came into the cameras view, holding a black box. “Which one should we try first, Wilbur?” Techno asked, tilting the box so the camera could see. “Give me a moment Tech, I'm getting another call, be right back.” Will explained, before hanging up. Techno selected a vibrating pink toy, lubing it up and sliding the object into Phil's waiting hole and turning it on, just as the doorbell rang Techno stepped away, pulling his pants up and rushing to open the door to reveal Dream. He appeared to be on the phone with Sapnap. He hung up and turned to Techno, asking if he could stay, he was traveling and the trip got to him more then expected. Techno agreed, telling him to stay out of Techno's office and bedroom. Dream agreed, too quickly but Techno didn't think anything of it. He showed Dream the guest room, and went to his office, slipping a cock ring on Phil before calling Wilbur back. He had his face cam on this time, and Techno could see his erect cock as he stroked to the sight of Phil. Techno thrusted the toy in a few times, before sitting on the couch, pulling the shorter man up and removing the object, sitting him directly on his cock. Phil's mouth dropped open and Techno had to grab a ball gag to stop Dream from hearing. He put his hands on Phil's hips. He continued to thrust up, Phil moaning around the gag with every thrust to his prostate, and the door opened. Dream stood in shock, watching as Techno's thrusts stopped when Phil pointed to Dream. “Tech.... I brought a gift for you and was gonna come give you it....” Dream mumbled, and Techno just stared at him, and then looked back at Phil. Wilbur was watching the whole thing with an amused look. Phil's hand snaked up to undo the gag. “Dream. Either go or stay and watch.” He said. Dream stayed still a few more seconds, before coming in and closing the door behind him. Techno didn't notice at first, but the man was wearing a skirt. “Dream.. Were you.... the gift?” He asked, and Dream looked down. “I-- yes. I was.” He confessed, and Wilbur laughed, Dreams attention snapping to the computer.   
Will did a little wave, and laughed again. “I ought to come to yours, Tech. Got all this ass for yourself.” He said, jokingly, but Dream stared at the camera. “I'm sure some of this ass wants you Will. Maybe some of it has a thing for brunette Brits. I'm sure that height has to count for something, somewhere...” Dream said, and Wilbur just gaped. It was Techno's time to laugh, but his laughing was cut short when Phil slammed down on his cock and moaned, loudly. Everyones attention snapped back to Phil, and he turned to Techno. “Please Tech... Please...” Phil begged, and Techno just smirked.

“You know how to beg, and you knew Sir was talking. Try again.” Techno accented his statement with a thrust and Phil practically wailed. “Please, please, Sir, I'm sorry, please! I'm so close, please, please, please, please!” Phil chanted, and Techno nodded. “Ride me.” His hand slipped the ring off Phil's cock, and he slammed himself repeatedly down on Techno's cock, coming quickly, moaning so loud it sounded like a scream, and tightening around his cock. Techno grabbed Phil's hips, slamming him down on his cock even as he whined from overstimulation. Techno finished not long after and Phil collapsed against his chest, Wilbur finishing to the sight. The pinkette reached into the box next to him, throwing Dream a lime green 10" dildo and telling Wilbur to video call Dream. Wilbur complied, hanging up, and Dream ran to the room he had appropriated, moans soon coming from there. Techno washed the cum off Phil, making him take it easy, grabbing him a pack of chips and some water bottles, making sure Phil was warm and comfortable, hydrated and fed.

(Authors note: Sapnap has totally walked in on Dream with Wilburs 11 inches up his ass... Also to 'get Philza'd' now means to be watched during sex by multiple people. The teens at the time are not told. Wilbur jokes about it the most. E.g,   
Hey Phil guess what happened last night?  
What happened Will?  
I got Philza'd....


	11. karlnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS MY FIRST 2K WORD CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRR  
> anyway this took a long time im sorry <3  
> thanks for editing thiccy and vroo mwah

Sapnap had always been protective of Karl and watching him flirt with other people like it was no big deal made him unexplainably angry. He wanted to shut Karl up so bad but he also didn't want Quackity to know about him and Karl being together, although Quackity already knew. they weren't the best at hiding it and Quackity was smart, he put 2 and 2 together, it just made sense.

Quackity could also feel the angry glare sapnap was giving him and he noticed when Sapnap got quieter, he could tell something was bothering him. "What's wrong Sap?" Quackity questioned with a slightly worried look on his face. The boy in question just shrugged and looked away. There was no way in hell he was admitting to Quackity that he was jealous of him and Karls flirting.

-Time skip to after Quackity leaves-

"Hey Sap I’m tired I think I'm gonna shower and go to bed" Karl said with a small smile barley noticing how quiet Sapnap had been that night. Sapnap just nodded quietly followed then older up to the room they shared. Once Karl got to the room he went straight to the bathroom door and again Sapnap followed him in. "You really think you can go around and flirt with other people and I won't get mad Karl?" Sapnap said, pinning Karl to the wall with his body. "Wait what?!" Karl said, surprised by the roughness of his normally soft boyfriend. 

"Don't act innocent Karl, you were flirting with quackity all night?" The younger said in a low tone. 

"No, I wasn't, w-we were just t-talking." Karl whimpered. Sapnaps hand wrapped around Karl’s wrists as he pushed his knee between Karl’s legs.

"Be a good boy and own up to it Karl." He said grinding his hips forward. "A-aH Sap, I didn't mean any of it," Karl said, sounding breathless. "So you admit that you flirted with Quackity knowingly, while I was right there?" Sapnap said, staring into Karl’s eyes.  
The oldest head dropped in shame as he nodded. "Whore, such a goddamn whore." sapnap said before roughly pulling at Karl’s shirt. He removed both Karl and his own shirt while pushing his knee up against the older, getting a high pitched whine from him.

Sapnap started marking up Karl’s neck, pulling squeals and whimpers out of the boy's mouth. “On your knees whore.” Sapnap said to the boy in front of him when he was done with his neck. “You’re going to sit all pretty for me and let me use your throat to get off. You aren’t gonna pull away unless you need to and you can always pinch if it’s too much.” He continued, telling Karl what he wanted. The older man nodded, sinking to the cold tile floor where his head was level with the zipper of Sapnap’s pants. The younger unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, he grabbed Karl’s hair giving it a tug and Karl obediently opened up his mouth.

“Such a pretty slut.” Sapnap said while placing the tip of his cock on Karl’s tongue. He slowly pushed into Karl’s mouth only forcing it a bit before pulling out to let the older adjust. He repeated this going a bit father every time until Karl’s nose was touching his body. He didn’t want to hurt Karl too much so he made sure to let Karl get used to the feeling before finally beginning to fuck into Karl’s throat. 

Sapnap groaned and finally thrusted his hips into the smaller’s mouth. Karl gagged a bit and his eyes watered as Sapnap continued to push into his throat. “Good little slut.” The younger said as he picked up his pace. Karl could hear the squelching noises coming from his throat as Sapnap groaned, pulling his head closer while pushing his hips forward.  
Tears slipped down the olders cheeks as Sapnap continued his brutal pace, thrusting into the boy's throat. Karl tried his best to speed the process by flattening his tongue against sapnaps dick. “O-oh shit.” Sapnap said as he became closer and closer to his orgasm. 

“You’re gonna swallow every last drop of my cum like the slut- f- _fuck_ \- you are.” Sapnap groaned out as he felt the knot in his stomach undo. He grabbed both sides of Karl’s head and forced it flush to his body, cutting off Karl's air supply completely as Sapnap came down his throat. Karl choked and more tears slipped down his face as he tried to swallow around Sapnaps dick. Sapnap gave one more shallow trust before finally letting go of the orders head. 

Karl coughed as he sat back on his knees, trying to catch his breath after the abuse his throat received. "Now, you're gonna sit here and beg for permission to cum like the slut you are.” Sapnap said, patting the oldest head. “If you beg good enough you might get to cum.” Sapnap added. “Wait, you might not let me- i might not get to cum?'' Karl asked, wiping his eyes. “If you're good you can Karl.'' The younger replied with a smirk. Sapnap stuck his hand out for the boy on the floor to help him get up and he led them both to the sink. The younger pulled Karl’s short down along with his boxers and lifted him up, placing him on the counter. Karl shivered as the cold surface touched him. Sapnaps hands went to the other boy's thighs and squeezed lightly, looking at older’s eyes expectantly.  
  
Karl blushed understanding the silent question Sapnap gave him. "I'm sorry Sap, I won't do it anymore please can you help me.” Karl whined, squeezing his thighs together. Sapnap ran his hands up and down Karl’s thighs, smiling as he said, “With what Karl?” The oldest hands went to his face, trying to cover the blush that burned his cheeks. “With cumming.” he whispered through his fingers. “What was that? You were so quiet I couldn’t hear you.” Sapnap said as he finally wrapped a hand around Karl’s dick. “AaHhh, plEAse he- lp mE cum!” Karl said as his body jerked forward into Sapnap’s touch. 

“Awwwhhh does that feel good baby?” Sapnap asked while slowly dragging his hand up and Karl’s shaft. Karl’s whole body shook as he nodded. Sapnaps movements paused and the older remembered that Sap didn’t like when he didn't use his words. “It feels so good sap please don’t stop.” Sapnap smiled saying “Good boy~” before continuing dragging his hand up and down. 

His pace was painfully slow for Karl and the older couldn't help but buck his hips, looking for more friction. “P-please go f-faster,” Karl said in a whisper, quietly begging for more. Sapnap complies even though he knows the boy could’ve done a better job asking. Karls head falls back and his mouth is open in a silent moan as the heat pools in his stomach, while Sapnap’s pace on the other hand was still not nearly fast enough but Karl was already close to releasing all over himself. Sapnap noticed, saying, “You’re already so close to cumming and I just started, what’s got you so worked up Karl?” 

Karl’s face got impossibly redder as he squeaked out a “You.” Sapnap wanted to hear more but Karl should’ve known that, Karl did know that and he still gave Sapnap a short answer. “Did you like how I fucked your throat karl, did it turn you on?” Sapnap said, smirking as the older boy nodded.  
  
“Speak up. I’m starting to think you don’t even want to cum.” Sapnap said while tightening his grip on Karl’s dick and moving his hand faster.

“mMMm fu- I’m gonna cum please lEt-t me sap-” Sapnap simply said “No.” As his fingers squeezed around the base of Karl’s dick, cutting off Karl’s ability to cum. The older basically screamed as his orgasm was torn away, his whole body shook and tears were streaming down his red face. “Tell me what you want baby. I shouldn’t have to remind you again.” This was the third time Sap had to tell the boy to beg and he was getting tired of Karl’s disobedience. ”Sap please let me, please I’m sorry I won't flirt with Quackity anymore” Karl finally said as his eyes watered. 

"Let you what? Use your words whore." Sapnap said, prompting Karl to beg for what he wanted. “Well?” Sapnap said as Karl remained silent and Karl finally spoke up saying, "I didn't mean it please let me cum." Karl whimpered. Sapnap stroked Karl’s dick fast and hard, bringing the boy right to the edge almost immediately. "Pathetic whore, you almost came just from that little touch" Sapnap said as he took his hand away for the second time. Karl sobbed as his release was pulled from him yet again. He clawed at Sapnap’s arms saying, “Please i cant- it hurts _please_.“

Sapnap loosely wrapped his index finger and thumb around Karl's length. He looked up at the trembling boy smirking. “This is all I’m giving you pretty boy, so cum from this or don’t cum at all.” Tears fell down Karl’s face, “No no no no no” He said knowing he would have to work for his release but he was already so tired. His body trembled as he trusted his hips into Sapnap’s hand. "Please help me cum, please I can't cum like this." Karl begged as his knees wobbled.  
Sapnap just smiled at him replying by saying, "But i'm enjoying the show Karl, you can do it, cum for me baby." Karl looked at him with watery eyes saying, "Please at least tighten your hand. I can't cum please sap I need to.” 

Karl was pleading trying to get the younger to help him in any way, but Sapnap wouldn't budge. "If you need it so bad then you can cum like this, stop complaining whore." Karl’s hips weakly thrusted forward again, pulling a broken sob from his mouth. "Hurry up baby, I'm getting bored~" Sapnap said. 

Karl knew if he didnt cum soon he wasn't going to cum at all. He attempted to move his hips at a faster pace, trying but ultimately failing to reach his release. The tears that were already steaming down his face fell faster as Sapnap stood up, stopping all hopes Karl had of being able to release. He openly sobbed, frustrated and needy knowing that he won't get any form of relief tonight. "Aww poor baby" Sapnap cooed in the sobbing boy's ear. "sap p-please I tried, I did, I tried" The older begged. "I know baby you did so good but I can't let you finish today i'm sorry love." Sapnap replied, petting the boy's hair.  
"Can- can I shower by myself please?" Karl asked, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Why would you need to do that Karl?" Sapnap asked the teary eyed brunette. "I just want to." Karl replied pouting. He had calmed down a little but the overwhelming need to cum still consumed him. 

"You know im not stupid Karl." Sapnap said with a shit eating grin. "I know you're gonna go, I'm there and please yourself, plus we can save water this way," He said laughing at his own joke. More tears dripped down his face as he realized Sapnap really wasn't going to let him cum. His hands went to his eyes and his face scrunched up as the crying continued, Karl just wanted to cum, it was overwhelming for him. Sapnap wrapped his arms around Karl and pet his hair, whispering things like "It’s ok baby I’m sorry." and "I promise I'll treat you tomorrow." To try and help Karl calm down. 

They stepped into the shower together and Karl slowly stopped crying and hugged Sapnap while the boy washed his hair. Sapnap helped Karl wash himself and they dried off together. Sapnap threw on a pair of boxers and gave Karl one of his hoodies to wear. Karl was exhausted from the denials and almost immediately fell asleep and Sapnap just cuddled his side, falling asleep with a leg over the smaller boy.


	12. i’m quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry to say it 🥺

guys 😓😓😓 

i’m sorry to say this but i’m quitting 🙁🙁🙁

the hate is become too much 😭😭😭

people are telling me to take my work down and that i’m the scum of the earth and it’s making me sad 😖😖😖

they’re telling me the ccs i’m writing about are uncomfortable with this 😱😱😱

i truly didn’t know i’m so sorry 😓😓😓

all of you that support this book are disgusting and i hate you so much 😡😡😡

thank you guys for educating me now i can see the wrong in my ways and i’m deleting everything 🙏🙏🙏

i cant handle this hate anymore 🥺🥺🥺

they finally got to me 😢😢😢

also to all the friends i’ve made from this fuck you i hate all of you, you all are so gross i can’t believe i associated with you 🤬🤬🤬🤬

goodbye forever i hope you understand 😖😖😖😔😔😔😢😢😢🙁🙁🙁😬😬😬😱😱😱💔💔💔😓😓😓🥺🥺🥺💔💔💔😕😕😕😣😣😣😟😟😟😥😥😥😿😿😿😞😞😞😫😫😫☹️☹️😣😣😣🤧🤧🤧🤧💔💔😭😭😭😿😿😿💔💔💔💔💔☹️🤧🤧🤧😣😟😱😕😕😔😬😬🥺😫😞😞☹️😭😫🥺😭😥😱😕😔😔😔😢😓😞😿😿😫💔💔💔💔😫😓☹️😥😿😭😥😕😢😓😞😔😖😢😏😏😬😔😖😕😔😱😟😥😿🥺😔😖🤧💔💔💔💔🤧🤧🤧😭😞😓😕😱😟💔💔💔😥😥😥😕😱😕😕😕😕😓😓😞😞😫😫🥺🥺🥺

just kidding bitch you really thought

literally antis i know its wrong why do you think it’s called problematic, you’re just telling me something i already know lmao

also the ccs are never gonna see this (unless they want to ofc 😏) so it doesn’t matter, you guys looked for this so don’t complain ;-;

literally ur hate comments just make me laugh so uh that’s kinda awkward

also quit telling me they’re minors i already know that bruh, i’m also a minor lol

GUYS IM LITERALLY ROLLING AT UR COMMENTS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE OBVIOUS THIS WAS FAKE IM GLAD IT WAS 😭😭😭  
ALL OF YALL TELLING ME NOT TO PUBLIC UR COMMENT IM LITERALLY LMAOING IRL I LOVE YOU GUYS JFKSKGKSKF

i really wanna put my discord on here so i can make more friends but i feel like that’s dangerous so 😔

also question when you guys think of problematic things on ao3 is my writing one of the things you think about- AM I IMPORTANT???!?!?


End file.
